Melted core (of ICE)
by AdorkableMarinaOfficial
Summary: AdorkableMarina: Welcome to a new (and first) fanfiction of mine; Melted core (of ice) ! Iceman struggles to overcome the obstacles within him to stand above, and say what's on his mind to Roll- with brother's support.


Looking out onto a deep blue horizon, cracked and jagged with icebergs; a lone soul relaxes atop an ice mound- fluffy white fleece feathering his cheeks from the chilling wind.

His surroundings lay broad and quiet. The subtle sound of ice beneath him shifting with the waves, and occasional scuttle of penguins parading around him can be heard.

Remaining in such an isolated area for most of his life, the tranquility of the north granted Iceman plenty of time; days, weeks- to think clearer than the average bot... But of course, he's never completely alone.

You'd think having a commander to your soldier; keeping one another in check with each decision would keep you busy- and your worries and loneliness at bay... but accumulating years of this split personality conversing, somehow manage to make you still feel as one individual.

"... Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Permission granted, soldier."

"Whether the days that pass by are filled with responsibility, or wind up uneventful- you've always been at my side to guide me; correct, sir?"

"Correct, soldier."

The blue-coated android rests his hands together onto his lap and gently sighs in thought, continuing after the puff of icy breath has vanished.

"Why is it that I can't bring myself to reason out what I want to say the most when I finally get the chance?"

"I spend so much time alone, in thought- playing out word-by-word how the conversation should go... but the minute I look her in the eyes; it's like I never practiced at all."

"I wind up having no back up plan for the _back up plan_ \- I just... fluster."

his gloves squeak softly as he turns his hand to an agitated fist.

"She laughs, and I smile to play along with it but- she doesn't realize how much torture it is on the inside for me... Sometimes I wonder if she even takes me seriously."

"Has she ever?"

"Is it... worth it?"

Iceman's head snaps upward immediately, gritting his teeth.

"There is no crying, Soldier! Especially not after how far you've come."

"You've been shut down by countless other opportunities- but were truly torn down by none other than yourself."

"You feel helpless, but here you are- still trying. You're here for a reason, soldier. So MAN up!"

He shivers and puffs his chest up, looking skyward and ignoring the hot tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes, sir."

"YES, _SIR!_ "

Iceman's voice is silenced abruptly, a familiar voice had CUT into his conversation.

He is knocked forward by a hearty pat on the back, a red android now leaning a shoulder on the ice mound- looking up at him with a cheeky grin.

"Well, you gonna rehearse your lines one more time or not, dude?"

"Cutman!" Iceman exclaims as he wobbly re positions himself on the iceberg, face slightly reddened realizing he's been spied on talking to himself.

"H-how... long have you been standing back there?- No, _why_ are you way out here?"

Iceman fixes his hood, averting his gaze from Cutman.

"What? Your good pal can't come to assist you with your speech once in a while?"

"I'm not always for battle like you might think. That'd be pretty boring if that's all I really cared about, day-in and day-out. I do what i'm _meant_ to these days; to be here for my brothers."

Cutman lays a hand on Iceman's shoulder in support.

"You couldn't expect to hide this from me for long, could you? ... your blushing/gushing face can be read like an open book. Heheh."

Cutman chuckles, shoving iceman playfully- but turns to a face more serious, looking out to the icy landscape with his brother.

"I know this means a lot to you."

" _She_ means a lot to you."

"I'm here to help."

Iceman turns his head , the wool around his coat hiding his face from view, except the tip of his nose; still glowing that unmistakable red.

The bashful eskimo leans back more relaxed, and smiles in gratitude.

"Thank you, really." Iceman closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the cold arctic wind.

"No problem!"

"That's why I invited Roll to come meet you here an hour ago!"

"-you _WHAT?_ "

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
